William Mckinley Middle School
by Bandgeek481
Summary: you know them now. you know what there futures hold. what about there pasts? this is very A/U and non related to my other stories.
1. Chapter 1 Students(Prolouge)

**You know the new direction high school selves and have a clear view of their future. What about middle school? This story is very A/u and I hope you enjoy! **

**Okay so I am re uploading this and chapter one since I wrote it at a time when I had nooooo idea how to write at all.**

**PROLOUGE**

Smelly gym, icky sticky cafeteria, bored teachers, and even border students. This was an average middle school. Awkward children run up and down the halls. Braces and giant glasses along with still dorky clothes and awkward body shapes. Boys who's voices are still changing. it is just a stew pot of awkward.

Teachers stand in a huddle. It's a few weeks into the school year and the teachers are comparing notes.

"I feel like every year these kids have more metal in their mouths."

"Oh I know."

"They're crazy, look at them."

"This is hilarious."

**OKAY SO IF ANYONE WANTS ME TOO CONTINUE TELL ME AND TELL ME WHO YOU WANT ME TO DO FIRST! SO EVERYONE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2 Sammie

Sam Evans

What do you expect from boys in middle school. The stereotype is awkward with braces and zits. The reality, we who have lived through is know, is much different. Jackasses. Players. Pigs.

Sam Evans though was a metal faced nerd. His braces over powering his face. People then, first, started calling him guppy and trouty mouth. His super hero lunch box and matching back pack made for humiliation. He did impressions even then. He was an awkward kid. His glasses making up half his face.

He walked down the hall. Biting his large bottom lip. He ran up to his best friend Artie. "Hi Sammie." He stopped short of the other boys legs. "Hi Artie." Artie cursed silently as his book dropped from his lap sliding across the floor. Sam put his hand on Artie's shoulder and sent him a small smile. A smile Artie returned. He walked and got the book placing it in Artie's hands. "Thanks Sammie." Sam smiled. "Anytime."

Just then Tina Cohen-Chang trudged over to them. "Hi Tee." She looked up from her hair an annoyed look on her face. Her pink dress fell to about her knees. Her whole body slouched. "H-hi Artie. S-Sam. Gotta love middle school. I th-think n-not. It's only September. It has to get better. I h-hope s-so." Tina trudged to her locker.

Artie turned to Sam. "Well isn't she cheery. Haha. No. She's just Tina. Yep. Well I gotta get to homeroom see you in band. Bye Artie."

Sam walked to his homeroom. The paper being thrown at him didn't faze him. His braces getting stuck in an older girls sweater. Okay that sucked. Still. He didn't care.

He sat down in homeroom next to a heavy girl. Her notebook read Lucy Fabray. He tapped her on the shoulder. She winced and looked at him eyes barely open. He held out his hand and smiled. She smiled extending a chubby had back. Her mouth filled with metal and she had big glasses. "Hi I'm Sam Evans." She smiled wider spitting out, "I'm Luthy Fabthway."


	3. Chapter 3 J-just Tina, Please

Tina hated middle school. Well more specifically she hated school. Tina had a stutter and had since she was three. In elementary school kids just kind of accepted it not that they heard it much. but now she was with not only kids from her school but three other schools.

Tina had a fascination with death and really didn't like that her mom made her wear frilly pink dresses. Her only saviors from the horror of school were her friends. She didn't have many, only four actually. Sam, Artie, Mercedes, and Kurt were the best friends she could ask for though. They were all different like Tina.

Tina trudged to homeroom. She found a seat in the very back. She felt a tap on her shoulder and a girl with a long nose and overzealous smiled started down at her. The girls hair was frizzy and all over the place. Her bright orange pant suit made Tina cringe on the inside. Kurt would simply die at the sight. She had a pile of papers in her hand.

"Hi I'm Rachel Barbra Berry. I'm passing out the papers your parents must sign for the teacher. I really like to help out my elders. It's very important to be respectful. They can teach us a lot. Anyway I digressed. What's your name?" this girl, Rachel was a bit too much for Tina. "T-Tina." Rachel looked down at her stack of papers. "The closest thing I have to 'Tina' is Christina Rose-Elizabet-Grace Cohen-Chang." Tina sighed. She hated her name. "J-just Tina p-please."


End file.
